Many client radio devices, such as cellular radio devices, have one or more application packages installed in the radio devices that are designed to connect to a server to use an associated application service. Many of these radio devices have the capability of using one of two or more radio network types to connect the radio device to the server. For example, many radio devices have a capability to use either a cellular network or a Wi-Fi network. Some devices have a capability to operate using two different cellular telephone technologies that are related by being different generations of a common technology. Some devices can operate on more than one cellular system, using multiple SIM (subscriber identity module) cards. In such circumstances, a selection can be made as to which radio network to use to obtain the best service. In such circumstances the selection may be made by the operator.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of the embodiments.